Perfect..
by TraceAce
Summary: I am proud ta say that I wrote another story with Spike an' Molly. Blame this mushy attitude I've had, and the guy who's given me it (..bah..). Anyhow, this pretty story happens after the 5/28 RAW..Molly's perspective, but in 3rd person..jes read it, hehe


Spike..where was he? She looked blindly around, though the medics told her not to. She had to find him, she had to just see him. The medical people were swarmed around her, creating the confusion that had jumbled up in her head. Her whole body ached, but it was the fear that plagued her that REALLY made her sick. No, what happens if they were lying to her..? What if he was really hurt..?  
  
She tried to move, but felt her muscles shoot pain up her in protest. "Where is he?" she cried angrily to the medic, who patted her lightly, comfortingly. Her cries were strangled and showed her obvious daze. Still, only one thing repeated in her mind. Her being taken by the hair..her paralyzing fear..so far away hearing Spike stand up for her..she saw him briefly, like in a dream. He had completely covered the table with his body. She wanted to tell him to run, to get away before he got hurt..  
  
Fear kept her mute. She went numb with shock as she was hoisted up, and it seemed like slow motion when she started to fall. The first thing that clicked into her head was the sudden jolt of smashing into something. Then she felt the warm, but not lifeless body under her, in a position that had protected her from the serious blunt of the blow. While she winced at the much more minor pain that was shooting through her body, she knew he must have been hurt ten times worse. She only barely lifted her head to see him curled up in a fetal position, wincing in agony. That could have been her..  
  
She tried to breath shallowly, tried to remain awake. The pure thought of Spike hurt made her want to cry. He had taken so much damage just for her..always for her. He fought people ten times his size, he even stood up to his brothers..all for her. She knew the medics weren't going to tell her anything bad, but try to soothe her. She wasn't dumb, though, she knew he had to be hurting pretty badly. The only comfort, as she was wheeled out, was that she heard his voice--though full of obvious pain-- drift out from near her. He was at least awake.  
  
She tried to let it all sink in. She had almost gotten seriously hurt there..and it was the one person who her cousins had told her to be wary of that helped her. She felt anger boiling up inside her as she stared upwards. People were talking to her, but she didn't care or even listen. This was all her Crash and Hardcore's fault. Especially Crash's, actually. If he hadn't been so protective..  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears that were about to fall to leave. She didn't care anymore..where WAS Spike? She only moved her head slightly to the right and left, and she saw no sign of him. If he was seriously hurt because of her, she would never be able to forgive herself..she almost wished it was her that got that blunt hit. Why did he have to go and protect her..?  
  
Her mind suddenly brought back the memories of what happened earlier..their conversation..they had even almost kissed. Oh, if she saw him now, she would kiss him on the spot. She would tell him how much she loved him, and how her brothers had it wrong that she didn't care. She knew he knew the truth of that, but she needed and wanted to tell him even more now. If only she could see him..  
  
She was loaded into the ambulance. She had noticed the second one, and knew he would be in that one. She knew that this accident was now all her fault. How stupid she was, walking into the ring like that..she should have known better. It was because of her he was hurt, it was all her fault...he would be OK if she wasn't so dumb.  
  
She faintly heard the other ambulance calling into hers. They seemed to be updating each other, but he spoke so low and her mind was so scrambled she didn't understand what they were saying. "Spike..how is he..?" she whispered, gaining her voice again.  
  
"Fine, darling...just stay still." the medic replied, and she knew they would not give her a straight answer, no matter what she tried. She finally gave up fighting and collapsed into a fitful sleep.  
  
***  
  
Consciousness slowly rolled in. She opened her eyes slowly, finding herself in a bed in a white room. She felt her stomach..nothing on. The pain had ebbed, they must have just needed a bit of rest. She jolted up seconds after she thought of the pain..Spike..so it wasn't a dream. She peered around the dark room, and swore she heard soft breathing coming from the right of her. Before she could investigate, light flooded into the room and she saw the doctor walk in. She looked to the right to find the area covered by a curtain.  
  
"Well now, little missy, you certainly got lucky." He commented, looking over her papers. "You only sustained a few injuries, a big black and blue on your back, and a little whiplash. I suggest you rest for the rest of the week.."  
  
"Doctor, where's Spike?" she asked, her voice filling with fear. "Where's my boyfriend?"  
  
"You mean the young lad who came in with you? He's to the right of you, of course..he's still out cold though..I'll leave you too him.." the doctor shrugged. "Just try not to hurt your back for a while, huh?"  
  
"Is he..?"  
  
"He's a little more hurt then you, but nothing too damaging.." he left the room, and Molly quickly stood up and walked towards the covered bed. She opened the curtain and felt her heart drop.  
  
He lay, out cold, with bruises and such dotting his body. They had taken off his shirt and seemed to have left him like that for the next part of his body that looked smashed up..his ribs. They were wrapped, and didn't seem very nice. Still, with his body not fully covered because of slight movements in bed, she smiled only slightly. He even looked cute while asleep..  
  
She leaned down so her arms rested against his bed. She took his hand very lightly, slowly caressing it in hers. His hand was so warm for such an unmoving body. She saw him twitch a little in his sleep, which actually made him wince too. He looked like he was in pain, looked like he had gone through what he had gone through.  
  
"Molly!" she looked up, shocked. His eyes were still closed, he had to be dreaming. She slowly, comfortingly stroked his hand, trying to make him calm down. "N-no, don't hurt her..Molly..!" She felt tears well up in her eyes as he tossed and turned, with every movement making him wince.  
  
"Spike, I'm OK.." She whispered, hoping at least her speech would calm his sleep down a bit. It did, or so she thought it did. He stopped moving, and fell back into his first position. She stood, leaning over, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Spike..don't leave me.."  
  
She knew she was overdramatizing the situation, but the way he looked..he could have died in her eyes. She finally let one tear drop, and it splattered lightly on his hand. She nearly jumped back when it twitched. Leaning over, though her back suddenly told her that what she was doing hurt, she watched if Spike was waking up. He was twitching a little, looking like he was stirring awake. Suddenly, his eyes slowly opened, his look dazed and a bit confused. He smiled wearily up at her.  
  
"Hey Mols." he whispered, wincing as he moved his ribs wrong.  
  
"Y-You're awake!" she exclaimed, the obvious joyous look plastered on her face. Spike grinned, sitting up very carefully.  
  
"Aw man, that hurts.." he winced, pain clouding his normal tone. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Are you joking? How could you ask me how I am when you look like you just got hit by a car?!" she exclaimed. He shrugged. He looked like he was ignoring the pain that was ripping through him.  
  
"It's not..so bad." He replied honestly. "Really..you're..worth it."  
  
"I'm so sorry.." She said sadly, looking down. "I was stupid, I let them get me. And now.."  
  
"Please don't blame yourself, Mols.." he looked her over, and frowned. "You look hurt too."  
  
"Not as hurt as you are." She countered, a worried tone in her voice.  
  
"It's just a scratch.." He replied quickly, though the wince he made afterwards told otherwise. He still stood up, turning his legs so that they dangled over the bed. Molly had straightened herself, standing in front of him, a small frown on her face.  
  
"Pretty big scratch if you ask me," she shook her head. "I can't believe you..and.." she plopped next to him, looking down. "I keep getting you hurt.." She felt her chin lift as he slowly pushed it up so she could look into his own eyes.  
  
"I told you before..I will never stop fighting for you." he smiled warmly, and she felt her heart melt. She couldn't stay mad at herself with someone like him..  
  
"Everyone seems like they're against us.."  
  
"Just a few." He grinned, trying to sound up beat. "It doesn't matter to me what they think..I know how I feel."  
  
"Spike.." she was silenced when he slowly took her hand and softly put it against his chest. She eyed him, giving him a questioning look.  
  
"My heart beats for you.." he whispered, and she felt her face heat up into a full blown blush. "And no one is ever going to change that." She actually now did let tears fall down her paler then usual cheeks. "You're crying.."  
  
"I'm not crying because of what happened.." she smiled at him. "I'm crying because that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." she paused, then her smile broadened. "I don't care what anyone says either..they just don't understand..they don't understand how much you mean to me..when I saw you on the table..I wanted to tell you to get off, but the fear stopped my voice..and when I felt how lifeless you were under me, all I cared about was you, and not the pain I was feeling..all I cared about was you.." She felt herself suddenly throw her arms around his still basically shirtless upper section. Tears were still slowly rolling down her cheeks, and now onto his shoulder. He didn't comment, nor did he complain of any of the pain that he only slightly felt in the embrace. "Don't you ever worry me like that again, Spike.."  
  
"Shh, it's OK.." He actually slowly stood, and she let go of him slightly, searching for signs of the discomfort of standing.  
  
"Spike, you should lie down.." he shook his head slowly.  
  
"Can't give you the proper hug sitting down." he grinned, wrapping his arms around her. She hesitated, but then lightly moved her arms around his waist, trying not to hurt him. "It's OK.." She looked up at him, and saw no pain masking his face. She tightened her grip, but only slightly.  
  
"No Kurt Angle.." she suddenly said, and he looked at her with a glimmer of amusement.  
  
"Now Molly, are you suggesting something..?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to.." she let him go, she felt herself blushing again. "I don't know, I was looking forward to the time where we can finally do..that without any interruptions." Spike feigned cluelessness.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" he giggled, a sudden playful tone in his voice. He smiled as she gave him a look of a bit of annoyance, she was embarrassed enough for asking. "Oh, you mean this.."  
  
At first, she felt the breath get caught up in throat as she felt his lips brush against hers. Soft, just like she had imagined. Just like everything about him..kind, soft, loving..she deepened the second part to their kiss. She felt like melting into the moment, and she basically did. As they broke it, she simply forgot about his injuries as he was trying to make her do, and wrapped her arms around him tightly, resting her head against his shoulder. She saw the dazed smile on his face grow wider.  
  
"I think Kurt Angle was actually right for once." she whispered.  
  
"Oh really?" he murmured back.  
  
"Yeah." she smiled. "We kissed, and now..I've fallen in love with you. Go figure, huh?"  
  
"I'm still going to kick his ass tomorrow.." Spike grinned. "And nope, you're not going to stop me..not even with that look that always changes my mind..and..you're going to rest up this time, all right? Promise me?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"My brothers will still be sore about what happened..you deserve a breather." he tilted his head, giving her a heartbreaking look. "Please?"  
  
"..Fine, Spike. I will." she promised. "But if you get hurt.."  
  
"Me? Never!" he smiled playfully. "Kurt can throw me around a billion times..I'll always get up."  
  
"I know, that's why you worry me." she replied. He smiled, moving a strand of hair away from her face before kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks for understanding." he paused, then laughed at the look he was being given. "Don't give me that look, I'll be careful..I promise."  
  
"You better be. If I see you getting your ass kicked, I'll never talk to you again." she paused, thinking. "OK, maybe I won't talk to you for an hour..or something." He smiled and nodded.  
  
"It's a deal." he stopped a moment, blinking. "Wow, I'm cold." he looked down, shaking his head at his shirtless state. "Talk about a cheap hospital, I don't even get those gowns. Look, at least they let YOU wear your own shirt. I don't even have mine.." he peered at her grinning face. "And what are you looking at? Stop grinning..is it that horrible?"  
  
"You're perfect the way you are." she commented simply, and he smiled, actually blushing a little.  
  
He didn't know how truthful that statement was. 


End file.
